What's in a Family
by loueylouey14
Summary: BLANGST The Glee club throws a dinner party to celebrate their Regionals win (takes place after All or Nothing) with their parents. Blaine's parents come for once, but don't stay for long, hitting him pretty hard. BLANGST story prompt. Blaine/OC friendship Mentions of Klaine Blaine/Burt Oneshot


**_What's in a Family_**

_A/N: Just a brief overview on my OC. Her name is Sarah Hudson. She's Finn's younger sister and Puck's girlfriend along with Blaine's best friend. Her and Puck have a six month old boy named Nate. She is a junior in high school and in Glee. I hope you enjoy her as much as I do!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I sat back and watched as Mr. Schue wrote on the white board: Party.

He turned around, "To celebrate our victory at Regionals, we're going to throw a dinner party. All your family is invited. I've rented out the gym, so we can even perform some of your guys' favorite songs. Sound good?"

Everyone throughout the room smiled and a couple cheered. Except Blaine.

I looked to him, "Come on, this'll be fun."

He shrugged, "My parents probably can't come."

"Then you'll sit with mine," I stated, "Kurt will come too." I winked, still waiting to figure out if he proposed or not.

Blaine sighed, "I don't know."

Glee was dismissed and instead of waiting for me like normally, Blaine got up and left. I bit my lip and looked down, he was hiding something and wouldn't tell me.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I was just about to walk into math with Jake when Blaine ran up.

"Sarah! Sarah! You'll never guess what just happened," he said excitedly.

"Kurt said yes?" I guessed as Jake walked in the room.

Blaine's face turned slightly serious, "Would you drop that? No, my parents are coming to the dinner party!"

I smiled, "Blaine, that's great."

He nodded quickly, "My mom called me during lunch saying they'd really like to come and meet everyone."

I reached out and squeezed his hand, "Well, I can't wait to meet them either."

The bell rung and Blaine took off again with a wide smile. I couldn't help my smile as well as I walked inside the classroom.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Blaine and I were given the job to set all the tables in the gym for our big night. He dropped his third fork and I sighed.

"Would you calm down, please?" I asked while bending down to pick up the silverware, "We only have so many extra."

"I'm sorry," he muttered and fixed one of the place settings, "I'm just nervous."

I looked up, "Why? You're never nervous."

He bit his lip and shrugged, "No reason."

I walked around the table and set my hands on his shoulders, "You are a terrible liar."

He smiled slightly, "Ok, ok. It's just my parents. They don't really come to everything and now they're going to come and not only eat dinner with your family and meet you, but they'll see me sing as well."

I gave him a tight hug, "Don't worry, everything's going to be ok. I promise."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Tina was tying my sundress in the bathroom when my phone rang.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Sarah, we have a problem," Mom stated.

"Yeah?" I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Kurt's sick," Mom said.

I groaned softly, this would make dinner with Blaine's parents even more awkward since they wouldn't know any of us.

"You and Burt are still coming, right?" I asked.

"Of course, honey," Mom assured, "But it'll be just us, ok?"

I bit my lip, "Puck can't take the extra ticket?"

"No, he has to stay home with the kids and now Kurt as well, I'm sorry," Mom sighed.

I took a deep breath, "Ok, fine. I'll see you later."

Mom said goodbye and hung up.

Marley came out of the bathroom, "Everything ok? We're about to head out."

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, everything's good. We're just going to have one less person at our table today, that's all."

All the other girls came out of the bathroom and together we all walked to the gym to do last minute touch ups before everyone came. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help but notice how excited Blaine seemed. It was like we were setting up for Christmas, not a Glee dinner.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

We had only been sitting down at the table for ten minutes, we haven't even had our salad yet, and I wanted to poke my fork in my eyes. Blaine still seemed excited, but it looked like it was wearing off. His parents were boring as dirt. They barely said anything and wouldn't even look at Blaine. Mom and Burt were trying to make conversation, but the Andersons weren't having it.

After just a couple more minutes of pretty much silence and we'd gotten our salads, Mr. Anderson's phone rang.

I gave a small smile to Blaine and patted his knee as his dad excused himself. He smiled back and shrugged like he didn't care, but I could tell he did.

Mr. Anderson returned with a sigh, "I'm sorry everyone, but my wife and I have to leave."

Blaine's eyes widened, "How come?"

Mr. Anderson didn't meet his son's eyes, "I'm sorry, Blaine, but when work calls, work calls."

Mrs. Anderson quickly pulled her purse together. She stood and kissed Blaine's head, "This was nice honey, but you understand."

Blaine slowly nodded and stood, "I'll walk you out."

All three of them left and I stared down at my plate.

"You ok, kiddo?" Burt asked.

I shrugged, "I feel so bad for him."

"I know," Mom reached over and squeezed my hand, "But really, did you want them to stay?"

I cracked a smile, "They were really boring."

Burt chuckled, "That's right."

"There's another reason to feel bad for Blaine, his family is extremely dull," I sat back in my chair.

Burt laughed and started serving Mom and I dinner, "Complete opposite of ours."

Mom smiled, "Our completely crazy family."

I nodded, "Oh my gosh."

We ate our dinner while talking and laughing. I'll admit, it was a lot of fun and nice to have Mom and Burt alone for once, but I kept thinking of Blaine and how he wasn't back yet.

Dinner was being cleaned up when Mom looked to me, "Sarah, it's been almost half an hour."

I caught her hint and nodded, "I'll be right back."

I walked out in the dark hallways and sighed. I had no idea where Blaine could be. I started heading towards the front doors when I heard deep breaths coming from an open door.

I hesitantly walked in, "Blaine?"

The noise suddenly stopped.

I bit my lip, "Blaine, I know you're in here, please come out."

A table scraped and Blaine suddenly emerged from behind it.

I sighed and walked towards him, "What's going on?"

He shrugged and stared down at his hands.

I found a light switch and turned it on. Blaine and I both winced, but once I got my vision back, I noticed a couple tear tracks down his face and nail marks on his arms.

I took his hand and led him to a chair to sit. I wiped his face, "What's wrong?"

He angrily looked away, "Can you leave it?"

"Blaine!" I held his chin so he faced me, "You were gone for ten times as long as you were supposed to! You had me worried! What's wrong?"

He looked in my eyes and sighed softly, "It's my parents."

I nodded and set next to him.

"They," he sighed, "They never do anything with me or for me because...because I'm gay."

I squeezed his hand and tried not to cry.

"They think it's wrong, but don't say anything about it," he cleared his throat, "It just hurts, you know? And now," he gave a watery laugh, "They play with my emotions saying they'll be there for me and just leave before it even gets started!"

I held him tightly as more tears started to fall down his face. I stroked his hair, "Shh, just let it out, it's ok."

He gripped me tightly and I gasped from the pressure.

After a couple minutes, Blaine pulled back slightly, "Thank you."

I nodded and wiped his cheeks, "Anytime, ok?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I know."

I stood and held my hand out, "You missed dinner, but Jake and Marley made some pretty awesome cupcakes for dessert that haven't been served yet."

Blaine smiled more and took my hand to stand, "And how do you know that these cupcakes are amazing?"

I smirked, "I may have had one or two."

Blaine laughed and we walked into the gym. I led the way to our table where we sat down.

Mom smiled across the table and passed the cupcakes, "I hope everything's ok."

Blaine nodded, "Thanks."

Burt eyed him, "Blaine, you've been part of my family for a while now and I want you to know that you are always welcome at our house. It's crazy and slightly dysfunctional, but I know you're happy there and want you happy. Got it?"

Blaine smiled, "Thank you." He looked to me, "I will definitely be around even more than usual now."

I laughed, "Sounds perfect."

Mom smirked, "I swear if you two spent anymore time together Noah would say you were cheating, Sarah."

I blushed while Blaine laughed, "She's not my type."

We all laughed at that and I smiled towards Blaine. Finally, the smile reached his eyes and the nervous shaking of his hands had stopped. He'd found his family.


End file.
